The instant invention relates to walkers for toddler age children and more particularly to a walker which is convertible to a foot-to-floor ride-on vehicle.
It is widely recognized that walkers can be effective in accelerating the development of walking skills in toddler age children, and accordingly, a relatively large number of different types of walker apparatus have been heretofore available. However, because of the relatively short attention spans of most toddler-age children, it has been found that it is often advantageous for walkers to also incorporate various amusement elements, such as noisemakers and the like. For example, the walker disclosed in the Marcus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,658, which includes a motion actuated sound and light module, has been found to have an increased level of appeal.
Despite the well documented benefits derived from utilizing walkers for aiding in the development of walking skills in toddler age children, the actual period of time during which a walker is used by a child in the development of his or her walking skills can be relatively short. Therefore, in many cases, unless a walker can be passed on to another child, the period during which it can be effectively used can be quite limited.
The instant invention provides an effective apparatus which is adapted to be alternatively used as a walker or as a foot-to-floor ride-on vehicle, and which therefore has a substantially increased period of usefulness in the development and growth of a child. Further, the walker assembly of the instant invention is adapted to include a variety of different amusing vehicle-like components which are effective for extending the attentive period during which a child is likely to use the apparatus at any given time. Accordingly, the walker/vehicle of the instant invention is adapted to provide enhanced effectiveness in its use as a walker, and it also has an increased overall useful life as a result of being convertible into a toy vehicle.
The convertible walker/vehicle of the instant invention comprises a chassis of general U-shaped configuration which is supported in a generally horizontal disposition on a plurality of wheels. The U-shaped chassis is adapted so that the closed or base end portion thereof defines the front end of a vehicle, so that the opposite legs or sides thereof define the sides of the vehicle, and so that the opposite or open end thereof defines the rear end of the vehicle. The apparatus further comprises a frame member including transversely extending handle bar and seat portions which are preferably connected by a pair of side connector portions so that the handle bar and seat portions cooperate with the connector portions for defining an enlarged open area in the frame member. The vehicle is adapted so that the frame member is alternatively securable in first or second positions on the chassis for use of the apparatus as a walker or as a toy vehicle, respectively. More specifically, when the frame member is received in the first position thereof on the chassis, the connector portions extend upwardly from the chassis for positioning the handle bar portion in upwardly spaced transverse relation thereto for use of the handle bar portion as a walker handle. When the frame member is in the first position thereof, the seat portion is preferably disposed adjacent the base portion of the chassis and the opposite legs of the chassis preferably have inwardly facing recesses for receiving the connector portions of the frame member therein so that the frame member is maintained in an upwardly extending disposition relative to the chassis. When the frame member is positioned in the second position thereof, the seat portion is positioned so that it extends between the leg portions of the chassis in rearwardly spaced relation to the base portion thereof for supporting a child on the seat portion. When the frame member is in the second position thereof, it is positioned in a substantially horizontal disposition, and the chassis preferably includes upwardly facing recesses on the leg portions thereof for receiving the frame member in the second position thereof. Further, the convertible walker/vehicle preferably includes a locking member on the chassis which is engageable with the frame member for releasably securing it in the first or second positions thereof. Still further, the walker/vehicle preferably includes a simulated dashboard and steering wheel assembly on the base portion of the chassis for enhancing the overall appeal of the apparatus to a young child.
It has been found that the convertible walker/vehicle of the instant invention represents a significant improvement over the heretofore available walker apparatus. Specifically, the device of the instant invention includes a frame member which is alternatively positionable on the chassis in an upwardly extending disposition in which the frame member provides a handle bar for use of the apparatus as a walker. Alternatively, the frame member is positionable in a generally horizontal disposition on the chassis, and in this position the frame member provides a convenient seat for a child so that the child can use the apparatus as a ride-on vehicle. Still further, it has been found that because the apparatus includes various accessories, such as a steering wheel and a dashboard, it has enhanced overall appeal to a young child.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective apparatus which is alternatively operable as a walker for a toddler age child or as a ride-on vehicle.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a convertible walker/vehicle comprising a generally U-shaped chassis and a frame member which is alternatively receivable in first and second positions on the chassis for use of the apparatus as a walker or as a ride-on vehicle, respectively.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a walker having an increased overall useful life as a result of being convertible into a toy ride-on vehicle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.